Selvagerizar
by puppyvegeta
Summary: Porque eles não eram predadores só na lua cheia. [SiRem]


**Título: **Selvagerizar**  
Sinopse: **Porque eles não eram predadores só na lua cheia.**  
Avisos: **Relação sexual explícita entre dois homens. Linguagem _definitivamente _imprópria para menores.

* * *

Faltavam poucas horas até que noite caísse. O céu era um misto de anil com nuvens alaranjadas e numerosas. Elas vedavam a maior parte dos raios solares, de modo que trajeto era banhado ora por sol, ora por sombra. Era a primeira noite de lua cheia do ciclo, e, portanto, a mais difícil para Remus. Naquelas ocasiões em especial, os quatro desciam a encosta mais cedo, enfurnavam-se na Casa dos Gritos e esperavam em um silêncio cheio de expectativa.

Naquela tarde, porém, duas figuras desciam sozinhas em direção ao salgueiro lutador. James achara uma ideia sensata estourar Chumbinhos Fedorentos no corredor que levava a Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Sirius obviamente estava ao seu lado, enquanto Peter e Remus – muito a contra gosto – guardavam os corredores com o Mapa do Maroto em mãos, para avisar a aproximação repentina de algum professor. Quando deixaram as masmorras, no entanto, foram imediatamente rendidos pelo zelador. Dumbledore não pudera ser complacente com a detenção, e sentenciara os quarto a passar a tarde nas masmorras, extinguindo o cheiro horrível que estava impregnado nas paredes. Na frente de Argus Filch, James precisou tampar a boca de Sirius quando este estava prestes a protestar que não poderiam cumprir a detenção. Era noite de lua cheia.

Quando mais tarde esfregavam as rochas das masmorras, o professor reapareceu, liberando Remus das atividades. Mas ainda havia um problema. Não podiam pedir a ele permissão para que acompanhassem o lobisomem – Dumbledore nem ao menos sabia que eram animagos. Assim que Dumbledore saiu, Sirius foi categórico. "Eu vou com você". Remus tentou protestar, mas os outros dois insistiram que acobertariam a ausência do cão, e que ele poderia usar a capa da invisibilidade para que não fosse visto. Remus protestou contra a possibilidade de meter os amigos em uma enrascada sem precedentes, mas eles eram insistentes. "Jamais deixaremos você voltar lá sozinho, Moony", e o licantropo não pode deixar de sorrir.

Já próximos a orla da Floresta, Sirius se despira da capa. Ainda era cedo quando ele se dirigiu as árvores mais próximas, se embrenhando no mato.

– Padfoot, o que está fazendo? – Remus correra atrás, segurando-o pela barra das vestes – Não vamos fazer isso de novo!

– Ora, Moony. É muito mais divertido ficar na Floresta Proibida do que na Casa dos Gritos – Remus não podia deixar de concordar, mas não podia abandonar o pensamento de que aquilo era arriscado demais.

– Vocês já se meteram em problemas demais, não vou deixar que se arrisque de novo...

Sirius pareceu encarar aquilo como um desafio, porque quando olhou Remus nos olhos, havia um brilho maníaco na íris cinza. Remus não podia resistir à loucura daqueles três, e, sobretudo, a loucura de Sirius. Ele deixava-se levar, sempre jurando que aquela seria a _última vez. _Mas nunca era, e ele era obrigado a reconhecer aquilo enquanto seguia o animago através flora densa da floresta. E eles avançaram em silêncio, ao som único dos galhos se partindo e das folhas secas sendo esmagadas sob seus pés. Quando chegaram a clareira em que haviam ficado da última vez, estavam ofegantes.

– Você... É louco – Remus passou a mão no cabelo, desalinhando os fios, e Sirius o encarou em silêncio.

Os fios castanhos estavam desalinhados, e havia resquícios da floresta presos a eles. Suas vestes amassadas e o rosto corado pelo esforço. Mas foi o jeito como ele ofegava que prendeu a atenção do animago. Quando o lobisomem o olhou, reconheceu imediatamente aquele fulgor insano em seu rosto.

– Padfoot, não. Não temos tempo... – mas Sirius se aproximara, quase deslizando, emparelhando seu corpo com o do licantropo. Ele poderia jurar que daquela aproximação saíam fagulhas.

– Oh, Moony... Você quer – ele sentenciou, porque reconhecia o olhar faminto nos olhos avelãs do outro. Remus era tão ou mais predador do que ele.

Sirius tocou-lhe displicentemente a cintura, aos poucos o envolvendo em um semi-abraço firme. Remus vacilou diante do hálito fresco do animago. Uma mistura cítrica e envolvente que só havia sentido em dois lugares na vida: na boca de Sirius, e no frasco de Amortentia.

– Vamos, Moony, me deixe sentir você – seus lábios secos rasparam no pescoço de Remus, e Sirius usou a língua umedecê-los antes de beijar a pele sensível. Sorriu com arrepio consequente e rasurou sua cútis com os fios de barba curtos. Aquilo sempre enlouquecera o lobisomem.

Remus cedeu com um suspiro. Um suspiro cheio de resignação, entrega e derrota. Procurou os lábios alheios e invadiu seu hálito fresco. Sirius não se surpreendeu com a sofreguidão do contato, nem com as mãos emaranhadas em seus fios negros. Remus _era _um predador, e na véspera da lua cheia ele tornava-se insaciável. Sirius se entregou a sua gula, deixando-se guiar pela selvageria do outro, e o conduzindo até qualquer superfície onde pudesse apoia-lo – encontrou sem demoras um salgueiro e o prensou contra o maciço tronco da árvore. Remus arfou em sua boca, sabendo que Sirius não hesitaria em atritá-lo contra o salgueiro, sem se importar se aquilo mutilaria sua pele. Afinal, Remus era _tão _afrodisíaco com todas aquelas cicatrizes, então porque não lhe dar mais algumas?

– Sirius, não temos tempo, a lua... – ele arfou, procurando algum fio de sanidade em que pudesse se prender, mas sabia que o animago não permitiria que isso acontecesse.

– Está com medo de quê, Remus? – ele gracejou em seu ouvido, e não havia a menor sombra de mentira quando parecia não se importar nenhum pouco com a lua cheia – de me machucar? Oh, Remus, eu _adoro _quando você me machuca.

Remus rosnou audivelmente, e arqueou as costas quando sentiu a mão grosseira do outro se fechar em sua ereção tão óbvia. Ele ergueu uma das pernas, enroscando na cintura do animago com pressa, atritando-se nele com volúpia. Sirius sorriu quando percebeu que não precisava mais estimular seu senso de perigo. Remus queria tanto quanto ele. Era visceral.

– Se quer fazer isso, faça logo... – murmurou, correndo as mãos por baixo da veste de Sirius, tateando seu peito magro e erguendo o suéter com pressa. Sirius despiu-se do mesmo e Remus seguiu seu exemplo.

– Fazer o quê, Remus? – Sirius riu com maldade, correndo as mãos pelo abdome nu do outro, e mergulhando impiedosamente dentro de suas calças.

Remus uivou e seus olhos correram para o céu. A noite caía, talvez a lua já estivesse ali, embora escondida sobre o espesso cobertor de nuvens. Merlin, Sirius era _louco._ Mas ele sabia que dificilmente teriam outra oportunidade sozinhos e ele cedeu definitivamente sob o toque habilidoso do cão.

– Tão _duro,_ Remus... – concentrou-se na pequena abertura do falo, espalhando com o polegar o pré-sêmem abundante que ele expelia. Seus lábios se encheram d'água – Quer que eu te chupe, Remus? Quer sentir minha boca no seu pau?

Remus mordeu os lábios, gemendo arrastado diante da pergunta cheia de promessas. Sabia que Sirius exigiria uma resposta, e eles não tinham tempo para embaraços.

– Por favor, Sirius... – ele arfou ao ver o outro umedecer os lábios avermelhados, e a vontade de sentir aquele hálito em sua masculinidade o teria feito subir pelas paredes – Eu não preciso pedir, preciso? Você está _louco_ de vontade.

Sirius riu, mais parecido do que nunca com um latido, e foi obrigado a concordar com um aceno de cabeça. Fuzilando o lobisomem com o olhar, ele buscou a barra da calça apertada do lupino, em poucos segundos liberando sua ereção. E oh, Remus estava mais do que certo. Ajoelhou-se sobre a terra. Inseriu a glande inchada e rosada em seus lábios, deixando escapar um som molhado e obsceno ao sugá-lo com vontade. Remus escorregou um pouco, sentindo sua pele se romper contra o grosso tronco do salgueiro. Nenhum dos dois se importou, e Sirius afundou a dureza do outro nos lábios, deixando a língua passear sobre suas veias saltadas, até acomodá-lo em sua garganta. Remus silvou longamente, empurrando o quadril sem piedade, sem se importar com a possibilidade de sufocar o animago. Sirius tinha perfeita consciência de que levaria o outro à insanidade se o privasse daquilo antes que atingisse o ápice, e foi exatamente aquilo o que fez.

– Porra, Sirius! – choramingou como o esperado, tentando persuadir a cabeça dele a se reaproximar. Mas tudo o que Sirius fez foi olhá-lo com ganância, enquanto suas palmas e dedos longos brincavam com seus testículos.

Quando ele se ergueu, Remus não teve tempo de pensar realmente no que estava fazendo. Tudo o que lhe passava em mente era fazer o animago pagar pela provocação. Inverteu a posição, chocando as costas de Sirius contra a árvore. Chutou as calças para longe e fez o mesmo com o outro, deixando-o completamente nu. Não havia resistência alguma por parte de Sirius, e havia entrega total quando sentiu Remus negligenciar sua ereção e se dirigir a um pouco mais além. Apossara-se da varinha do cão antes de descartar suas calças, e com um simples aceno fez Sirius se sentir molhado e untado, sensação que sempre o fazia gemer alto. Remus afastou suas pernas com brutalidade, e rondou a entrada pulsante de Sirius com o indicador.

– O que foi, Padfoot? – sibilou com maldade, em nada lembrando aquele garoto vacilante de minutos atrás – Você quer isso, não quer? Quer que eu entre com força em você?

Sirius ganiu, erguendo uma das pernas e enganchando-se no quadril do licantropo. Sentia-se pulsar a cada vez que o dedo escorregadio forçava sua entrada, antes de recuar. Ele não aguentaria, e muito menos tinha tempo para aquelas provocações. Muniu-se de seu mais libidinoso sorriso – aquele que fazia os desejos mais arraigados de Remus arderem em sua pele.

– Moony, se você não enfiar esses dedos em mim, eu vou _enlouquecer_ – confidenciou com a voz fraca, e imediatamente obteve sua resposta.

Remus afundou os dedos, dilatando o estreito canal do animago, e a resposta foi um gemido _completamente _indecente. Foi impossível resistir a tentação de beijá-lo, com ânsia, com uma volúpia que prometia destruir sua sensatez. Sirius não precisava se preocupar com isso em absoluto – não possuía sensatez alguma. E, Merlin, como aquilo o deixava _louco._

– Você é tão apertado, Sirius, não importa quantas vezes eu já meti em você – ele suspirou, e gemeram juntos quando o lobisomem imprensou o corpo de ambos, esmagando sua masculinidade sobre o abdome de Sirius – só consigo pensar em _enterrar_ meu pau nesse seu cuzinho apertado.

– Ah, _por Merlin,_ Remus! – Sirius quase gritou, mordendo seu lábio com força, fazendo o lobisomem se afastar com um brilho ensandecido nos olhos – Anda logo com isso!

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes. Tomando-lhe o braço, Remus virou o outro de costas, obrigando-o a prensar o rosto contra as ranhuras do salgueiro de modo doloroso. Sirius pareceu nem notar, e empinou o quadril na parábola mais graciosa que Remus pensava já ter visto. Incapaz de se conter, ele preencheu o animago de uma só vez, sendo recebido sem dificuldades por sua entrada previamente lubrificada. Os dois ganiram juntos, um mais rouco que o outro, e Remus investiu com força absoluta.

Não houve mais provocações, porque ambos mostraram-se incapazes de articular o que quer que fosse. Sirius flexionou um dos braços, levando as mãos até a nuca de Remus, aferrando os dedos em seus cabelos claros. Remus abraçou-o com possessividade, perdendo os dedos nos pelos que desciam em direção ao ventre do outro, prometendo tocá-lo a qualquer momento – e a possibilidade fazia Sirius incendiar.

– Oh, Remus... Assim! – Sirius parecia febril quando o lobisomem encontrou sua próstata, e ergueu mais do que nunca as cadeiras, cravando a mão livre no tronco do salgueiro. Tentou virar o rosto o máximo que a anatomia permitia, e Remus beijou-lhe o canto dos lábios, em um gesto inesperadamente afetuoso. Sirius achou que fosse desabar no chão. Antes que pudesse alertar o licantropo, entretanto, foi surpreendido com os lábios em sua nuca. Molhados e ardentes, explorando sua pele à medida que as mãos grosseiras de Remus erguiam seus cabelos negros. Mas as forças de Sirius se esvaíram de vez quando sentiu sua masculinidade ser tomada de repente, e ele sabia que não demoraria muito mais.

Remus rendeu-se antes. Embalado pelo cheiro cítrico de Sirius, por seus ganidos e pelo sorriso que tinha certeza que ele dava, muito embora não pudesse ver. Gozou forte, puxando os fios negros com violência e bombeando o animago talvez com mais força do que o necessário. Ele claramente uivou dessa vez, provocando em Sirius sensações quase animalescas, e jogou a cabeça para trás. Demorou vários segundos para que terminasse, e quando abriu os olhos, já era noite.

Precisava alertar o outro, que parecia completamente alheio ao perigo que corriam, mas se deteve ao perceber que ele parecia prestes a se entregar. Alucinado pelo corpo de Sirius suado e os movimentos dos quadris, Remus tomou a imprudência de Sirius para si, e arrancou um orgasmo invejável do animago, que escorreu por suas mãos.

Os segundos seguintes foram confusos. Perdido em um vão entre a consciência e a inconsciência, ele sentiu o lobisomem se afastar, e imediatamente virou-se para ele. Ele caminhava em direção a clareira, parecendo absolutamente em transe. Seus olhos se cruzaram, e antes que o animago resolvesse imprudentemente se aproximar, Remus ergueu uma das mãos.

– Fique aí – murmurou gentilmente, antes de sorrir. Um sorriso tão cálido que Sirius não pode deixar de retribuir.

A lua mostrou-se finalmente por detrás das nuvens do céu noturno, e Sirius conseguiu um momento de terna apreciação quando a luz prateada refletiu no corpo marcado de Remus. Não conseguiu se importar ao vê-lo se transformar, mesmo que fosse algo não agradável aos olhos. Esperou até o último segundo possível, congelado ao pé do salgueiro, com certo fascínio impregnado nos olhos cinzentos.

Era Moony, em sua forma mais visceral, e seu amor por ele não se abalava nenhum pouco. Quando o descomunal lobo virou-se para Sirius, obviamente procurando-o, encontrou o enorme cão negro, sentado entre as raízes, certamente o esperando. Sirius não podia, mas teria sorrido com sinceridade se pudesse quando o viu se aproximar. E, mesmo naquela forma, reconheceu o sinal de exaustão nos olhos âmbar do lobisomem.

Sirius deitou-se na terra batida, e esperou. Não demorou para que o lobisomem se juntasse a ele, arranjando espaço ao seu lado. Deitaram-se. Embolados, amaciados um contra o outro, em um arranjo inesperadamente confortável. Talvez quando acordassem ele encontrasse já não mais o lobisomem ao seu lado, e sim um par de olhos castanhos afetuoso em sua direção.

Não havia parte alguma em Remus a qual Sirius não se sentia tentado a se entregar. Nada melhor do que ver sua própria loucura refletida nos olhos lupinos.

* * *

**NA: **Obrigadíssima a quem chegou até aqui.


End file.
